


And Yet So Far

by Cheloya



Category: Bleach
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-09
Updated: 2017-05-09
Packaged: 2018-10-27 07:00:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 234
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10804146
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cheloya/pseuds/Cheloya
Summary: Old, imported. Five times Ganjyu and Hanatarou didn't kiss.





	And Yet So Far

1\. They didn't kiss when they woke up that day in the sewer, because hell, it was kind of freaky to wake up with a guy's head pillowed neatly on one thigh, warmth and wetness seeping through the fabric. Also, Ichigo was there, and even if Ganjyu hadn't been halfway through a coronary, certain things were Just Not Done.

2\. They didn't kiss on the bridge, because Ganjyu was unconscious, and it might have looked sort of weird with no warning like that, and there was really no time; Hanatarou never had any time.

3\. They didn't kiss when Ganjyu woke up, either, because Hanatarou wasn't there; he hadn't been allowed to tend to the intruders after everything he'd helped them do. He hadn't been allowed near them at all.

4\. Ganjyu reassured himself for a while with the fact that they technically hadn't kissed or anything in that dream he'd had - featuring bento, Hanatarou in a cute little headscarf, and the murmured word "anata" - but really, the faint rose flush on dream-cheeks and the shy way the boxed lunch was presented probably said enough about his state of mind that a kiss didn't matter much one way or another.

5\. They didn't kiss when they met up in the human world, either, but the moment of abandon, the mutual delight, was enough for both of them to figure out that they probably should.


End file.
